Glaucoma is an ocular disorder associated with elevated ocular pressures which are too high for normal function and may result in irreversible loss of visual function. If untreated, glaucoma may eventually lead to blindness. Ocular hypertension, i.e., the condition of elevated intraocular pressure without optic nerve head damage or characteristic glaucomatous visual field defects, is now believed by many ophthalmologists to represent the earliest phase of glaucoma.
Many of the drugs formerly used to treat glaucoma proved not entirely satisfactory. Indeed, few advances were made in the treatment of glaucoma since pilocarpine and physostigmine were introduced. Only recently have clinicians noted that many .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents are effective in reducing intraocular pressure.
Although pilocarpine and physostigmine increase the outflow of aqueous humor and thus reduce intraocular pressure, they have no effect on the biological mechanism largely responsible for aqueous humor formation, the carbonic anhydrase pathway. Agents referred to as carbonic anhydrase inhibitors, block or impede this inflow pathway by inhibiting the enzyme, carbonic anhydrase. While such carbonic anhydrase inhibitors are now used to treat intraocular pressure by oral, intravenous or other systemic routes, they thereby have the distinct disadvantage of exposing body carbonic anhydrase to their action. Such a potential gross disruption of a basic enzyme system is justified only during an acute attack of alarmingly elevated intraocular pressure, or when no other agent is effective. Despite the desireability of directing the carbonic anhydrase inhibitor only to the desired ocular target tissue, no topically effective carbonic anhydrase inhibitors are presently available for clinical use.